


such love i call virtuous love

by LilGreenMochi (AkiSutaHatter)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur is a smart jock, F/F, Gwaine's just here to be sexy and look out for Merlin, M/M, Merlin is Irish because I vibe with Colin Morgan, Merlin is king of the nerds, There is only one homophobe in this universe and his name is Uther Pendragon, They all look like the actors from the show just younger and slightly less buff, back on my rarepair bullshit with Gwaine/Leon, everyone is LGBT except Lance our token heterosexual, no betas we die like Arthur, no magic, the other knights being good friends to both Merlin and Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSutaHatter/pseuds/LilGreenMochi
Summary: Merlin and Arthur had what an onlooker might have called a strange relationship.~In which Merlin pines, maybe Arthur does too, and Gwaine just wants Merlin to confess before they all die of old age.The classic modern day high school AU, because I never claimed to be original.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Percival/Elyan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	such love i call virtuous love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my lovely biffle Clare!! Love you loads, here is the Merthur AU I started writing for you at least 6 years ago and finally got around to posting.
> 
> There will be more chapters but I couldn't finish them in time so you get it in installments, sorry I'm a top tier procrastinator xx
> 
> Enjoy! I always welcome constructive criticism so please feel free to send any!
> 
> (Title is a quote from Le Morte D'Arthur by Thomas Mallory)

Merlin and Arthur had what an onlooker might have called a strange relationship. For the entire first semester of their freshman year, Arthur had made Merlin’s life a living hell. It had started with Merlin stepping between Arthur (trying to impress the people who had, at the time, been his friends) and some scrawny freshman from another school, and had progressed from there to a few almost-physical fights, hurled insults, and Merlin resigning himself to a lifetime as a social pariah for being hated by the most popular guy in school. He’d only had two people willing to risk being his friends - Gwaine, who had immediately made it clear that he cared far more about hanging around with likeable people than popularity, and Gwen, a girl a year above both of them who had befriended Merlin through their academic decathlon team. Things had been rough, but Merlin had been getting by.

Then, at the beginning of the second semester, Merlin had somehow managed to save Arthur from being hit by a crazed drunk driver outside of the school. For the rest of the year — and, to Merlin’s surprise, into the summer — they began an awkward politeness which somehow slipped into friendship, and had only progressed further over the next two years. Which is how, on the first day of their senior year, Merlin found himself sitting at lunch with his now-best-friend Arthur and several other members of the football team, complaining bitterly about their homeroom teacher’s insistence that he needed a sports extracurricular. 

“It’s not like it’s mandatory, and I already do academic decathlon and debate. I’m fine for college applications!” Merlin sighed, dropping his head onto the table. Leon, vice-captain of the team, patted his back comfortingly.

“You’ll be alright Merlin, sports won’t kill you.”

Merlin lifted his head to look at Percival, the team's linebacker and all-around sports star. “Only if I never have to play against Percy.”

Percy grinned sheepishly. “I’d never hit you too hard Merl, I like you too much.”

Gwaine considered Merlin thoughtfully, the straw from his empty juice carton dangling from his lips. “Why don’t you volunteer to be school mascot? You’re at every football game anyway, and it counts as being on a sports team.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “I don’t exactly scream ‘school spirit’, Gwaine.”

“I beg to differ, oh mighty captain of the nerds.” Arthur gave Merlin a sly smile, swallowing a mouthful of disgusting school pizza. Merlin grumbled and stabbed at the chicken on his plate with a plastic fork. 

“Fine, but only if you all promise not to laugh at the costume.” 

The whole table nodded solemnly, promising not to mock him too much, but Gwaine just grinned. “You know I can’t, in good faith, make promises I know I won’t keep.”

The conversation shifted towards whose house would be the venue for their next game night, and who’s turn it was to buy the pizza. When Merlin had first met the team three years ago, he’d assumed they’d all be dumb jocks like he’d seen in every American movie (he’d moved from Ireland with his adoptive father just before freshman year and so his only encounters with American high school students had been in TV shows and films). And yet, here they were, the sporting heroes of the school — and every single one of them a massive nerd. Who knew. The bell rang to alert the students to the start of afternoon classes, and Merlin, Arthur, and Elyan headed towards the class they had together, biology. 

Merlin looked sideways at Arthur, who was dutifully greeting all of their classmates and teachers as they passed. He was basically a prodigy — he’d been announced as captain of the football team in their junior year, had maintained a 4.0 GPA for three straight years, and somehow managed to have every straight girl in the entire student body swooning over him without being a player. Arthur saw Merlin staring and grinned, rolling his eyes surreptitiously as a group of freshmen girls giggled as they passed. Merlin returned his smile, trying to tamp down the rapid heartbeat which had recently started to bother him every time Arthur so much as looked at him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to like Arthur, it was just that… Arthur was straight, and Merlin wasn’t prepared to break his heart over someone who’d never reciprocate his feelings.

Their biology class passed in the same was as all first-day-of-school classes — mostly just being told which chapters to read and what material they’d be covering. Their teacher didn’t assign desks, so the three of them sat together, making quiet conversation when the teacher wasn’t looking. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Merlin waved goodbye to Arthur and Elyan and headed towards his last class of the day, English. Surprisingly, Gwaine was standing outside of the classroom when Merlin arrived.

“Thought you’d decided to skip this afternoon.” Merlin teased, grinning at his friend.

Gwaine patted him affectionately on the cheek. “What, and miss the chance to spend an hour with my sweet little Irish petal?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. They walked into the classroom and took desks next to each other, near the middle of the room as a compromise. Looking at the soft-spoken Irish boy with his oversized jumper, black jeans, and tidy desk, one would typically assume he’d want nothing to do with his deskmate, whose leather jacket was draped haphazardly over his chair, who wore his long hair tied back in a messy bun, and who appeared to have brought no books or writing implements to school. But their closeness was evident in the way Gwaine sat sideways to face Merlin, how Merlin grinned and chatted freely despite his reputation for being on the quiet side. Merlin passed Gwaine a sheet of paper and a pen, and Gwaine clutched at his heart.

“My hero!” he exclaimed, drawing attention from other students and making Merlin roll his eyes. It was briefly quiet while their teacher handed out reading lists and told them to get on with it, but it was widely known that he was more interested in writing his novel than the activities of students so conversations quickly resumed. Merlin was writing quick summaries of the books he’d already read when Gwaine’s voice drew him out of his work. 

“So, Merlin, how long have you been in love with Arthur?”

Merlin’s head snapped around and he stared at the roguish grin that confronted him. “I… I don’t…” he stuttered, and Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Gwaine looked unconvinced. “Oh, I’m sorry. I must have imagined the longing looks you were giving him earlier, and how much you were staring at his lips the other day when we all went for dinner.” 

Merlin flushed, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “I never mentioned it to anyone. How did you…”

Gwaine waved his hand. “I’m familiar with the look of unrequited love, and the pain of crushing on an oblivious boy. I mean, I’ve been trying to get Leon’s attention for basically my entire life at this point.”

Merlin sighed and raked his hand through his hair then distractedly rubbed at his face. “He’s just…nice, you know? He was such a jerk when we met, and every time I stood up to him he got worse, and then suddenly he’s nice and we’re studying together and he’s just so fucking hot, G. He’s been looking out for me for years, even though he calls me an idiot in every other sentence, and sometimes he’s so kind and sweet I suddenly don’t know what to do with myself.” 

Gwaine reached across to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder, a show of solidarity. “I know, I know. Our Arthur has a tendency to grow on you.”

Merlin looked down at the desk. “He’s my best friend.” He shot Gwaine a look, only to receive an expression of mock hurt. “Apart from you, you know that. This has to stay between us, alright? If he knew it would ruin our friendship.”

Gwaine nodded sagely. “I get that, but also you should tell him. He might like you back. He’s never had a girlfriend as long as I’ve known him.”

“There is absolutely no way I’m ever telling him. Besides, he could date anyone. Why would he date me?”

Gwaine looked at him incredulously. “Merlin, have you ever, you know, seen a mirror? You’re a classical beauty. Plus you’re probably the smartest person I know — but please don’t tell Leon I said that.”

Merlin could feel his cheeks getting hotter. “Well, why don’t you date me if you think I’m so great?” he teased.

Gwaine grinned. “Because, dear, you’re not a 6 foot tall, oblivious, golden haired hipster god.”

Merlin laughed, and Gwaine sighed theatrically. “You mock my pain.”

“Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.” Merlin said wryly, poking his tongue out. 

Gwaine lifted an imaginary glass. “To a life of pain then.” 

They continued their work quietly — well, Merlin worked and Gwaine gazed off into the distance and occasionally flicked bits of paper at Merlin’s arm to keep himself amused — until the bell rang to mark the end of the school day. Most extra curricular activities didn’t start until after second week of semester, so they had an evening of glorious freedom.

“You’re coming to the park, right Merlin?” Gwaine asked.

“I don’t know, Gaius might need me back at the shop.”

“He doesn’t.” The leather-clad boy held up his phone, displaying a text from Gaius. _He needs some fresh air, don’t let him come back until he’s actually relaxed_ it read.

Merlin shook his head. “I still can’t believe that you have my dad’s phone number.”

“He’s my boss and we’re besties, I need his number.” 

The pair headed out towards the school’s entrance where Arthur and the rest of the group were waiting. Merlin took a moment to appreciate to appreciate how good Arthur looked in his tight jeans and red button-down, then caught Gwaine shooting him a sly smile out of the corner of his eye and flushed.

“What on earth were you guys doing back there? What took you so long?” Arthur called, a grin spreading across his face. His english accent stood out from the American ones surrounding him - his family had crossed the pond when he was ten but he’d never lost the accent, and Leon often joked that it was an illusion he maintained in order to make him sound smarter. 

Gwaine slung an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, bringing the other up to affectionately pinch a pale cheek, then gave Arthur a wicked grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Merlin desperately hoped he hadn’t imagined the way Arthur’s smile had faltered momentarily. 

Elyan shook his head and sighed. “Come on, idiots, let’s get some food then head to the park.”

They found themselves walking down the high street of their small California town, the early September sun beating down on them and warming the pavement beneath their feet. 

“I’ll never understand how you can wear a jumper on a day like this, Merlin.” Percy said.

“Not all of us can be Greek gods Percy, some of us burn the second we step into the sunlight.” Merlin teased, making Percy blush and laugh. 

“Hey, eyes off my man.” Elyan interjected, holding up his hand where it was intertwined with Percy’s much larger one. The two had been together for longer than anyone could remember, and Elyan made sure that everyone around them knew it. Where Percy was all gentle smiles and kindly rejecting advances, Elyan was death glares and sarcastic comments. They made a perfect couple. 

Gwaine ruffled Merlin’s hair, much to the smaller boy’s annoyance. “Oh, you have nothing to worry about from Merlin.”

“Gwaine!” Merlin hissed.

Leon stopped abruptly. “Let’s go here.” He said, pointing to the In ’N Out. Merlin thought his shoulders looked tense, but he was smiling brightly as usual. Lance whooped and grabbed the two closest people to him — Arthur and Percy — and began dragging them inside. The group ordered (Merlin took Lance’s very enthusiastic recommendation) and grabbed their bags of food to go. They managed to make it all the way to the park before tucking in, mostly silent as they rapidly consumed their burgers and fries.

Merlin groaned as he chewed. “God, you guys are so much better at fast food than we are.”

“No ‘you guys’, Merlin, you’ve been one of us for years.” Leon laughed, poking Merlin in the cheek with a fry. 

“Don’t lose the accent though, the ladies love that kind of thing.” Lance grinned, looking around the park at the girls from their school who had also made their way to the most social place in their town. 

“Speaking of ladies, hey Gwen!” Gwaine called out, waving manically in the direction of the young woman. Gwen grinned back and waved, seeming pleased to see them. The same could not be said for her companion. Morgana, a terrifying freshman at a college an hours drive away and Arthur’s older sister, spotted said little brother and rolled her eyes. “If you’re not home before dinner Dad’s gonna kill you!” She shouted, dragging Gwen along as the turned away. 

Arthur winced and looked at Merlin. “Walk back with me?”

Merlin looked to Gwaine, who waved his hand airily. “Don’t worry, I’m not working tonight. Have fun.”

Arthur gave Merlin a grateful smile and the two headed off in the direction of their houses, leaving the rest of the team to their evening. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked for a while, Merlin stealing quick glances at Arthur’s profile. After a few moments, Arthur turned to look at his companion.

“So, already done with the next semester’s worth of homework?” Arthur teased. 

Merlin gently bumped his arm. “Of course not. I’m only half a semester ahead.”

Arthur shook his head playfully. “You’re slipping, genius.”

“Says you, you’re only just behind me.”

“Ah, but because of you I’m not top of the class, as my father is keen to remind me. Be careful Merlin, if you mess up I’ll overtake you.”

“I’ll be sure to make it a challenge.” Merlin laughed. He went quiet for a moment, then spoke hesitantly. “Does it really bother your dad that much that you’re not top of the class?”

Arthur shrugged. “Yeah, but he’ll relax a bit when I tell him that there are college scouts coming to the next game. He mostly just wants me to get into an Ivy League college, and extra credit counts towards that.”

Merlin smiled. “You’ll get into an Ivy League, as long as none of the admissions people discover what a clotpole you are.”

Arthur made a half-hearted attempt to shove Merlin, who dodged back, laughter bubbling up from his chest. “What does that even mean, you moron?”

Merlin shrugged, grin still wide as he moved back towards his friend. “I’m not sure, but someone used it as an insult in a book I read and I liked the sound of it. I think it suits you.”

This time, Arthur did shove him, sending the skinny boy stumbling forwards a little, though it didn’t stop the laughter. Despite the insults, Arthur couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “How are you getting better grades than me when you’re such an idiot?”

Merlin pretends to think for a moment, then shoots Arthur a smug smile. “I think that just means you’re even more than an idiot than me.”

Arthur burst out laughing at that, and the two continued walking, guffaws slowly subsiding into quiet giggles. There was a moment of silence between the two, as they approached the oversized iron gates of the Pendragon home. They stopped, and Arthur turned to Merlin. It looked, for a moment, as if he was going to ask something, two pairs of ocean-blue eyes meeting each other as if both searching for something, and Arthur opened his mouth. 

“Arthur! Inside!” The harsh voice of Uther Pendragon cut through the momentary tension, shattering the atmosphere around the pair of them. Arthur’s head whipped around to look at his father, before turning back to give Merlin a small smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, moron.” He raised his hand to give a little wave as he opened the gate.

“Yeah. See you, clotpole.” Merlin waved back, watching his friend as he walked away and into the large house at the other end of the long drive. He silently admonished himself for the pang of longing that pulled at his heart. _Don’t be pathetic, you’ll see him tomorrow._

Sighing, Merlin turned and slowly made his way home.

~

The bell over the door tinkled as Merlin pushed his way into Gaius’s shop, the last rays of the setting sun shining through the windows and glinting on the glass bottles that housed the various herbs, creams, and tinctures that made up Gaius’s trade. The little shop wasn’t the most prosperous, by any means, and it pained Merlin a little that so much of his adoptive father’s trade was in selling home-made ‘flat tummy tea-toxes’ to upper middle class white suburban mothers rather than in the herbal remedies he was so good at mixing, but it kept the lights on in their home and was enough to pay Gwaine a part-time salary. 

“I’m home!” Merlin called, only receiving a grunt in return that told him that Gaius was somewhere in the back room of the shop. The young man pushed his way through the thin curtain that blocked the back room from view, smiling at the gray-haired man stooped over his mortar and pestle. 

“I thought I told Gwaine not to let you come back until you’d relaxed?” Merlin ignored the gruff tone as he dropped his backpack down next to the table and slid into a seat that was surprisingly free of books and loose bits of paper. 

“I’m relaxed, I promise. I’ve eaten already, but I could reheat some of yesterday’s leftovers if you haven’t.”

Gaius nodded slightly, not looking up from his work. “Thank you, Merlin. Do you have homework to get on with?”

Merlin shook his head. “No, the teachers weren’t giving out much work today. I can help out with the orders if you’d like?”

Gaius grunted an affirmative and gestured to the scribbled list of orders that needed to be filled, and Merlin began to gather the supplies for different orders and wrap them up into neat bundles, to be collected the next day. 

They often passed their evenings like this, in companionable silence - neither of them particularly felt the need for constant conversation to fill the quiet moments, Merlin eventually slipping his phone out of his pocket and plugging in his headphones to listen to some soft music as they worked.

 _Who needs boys?_ Merlin thought. _Especially when you have peace, quiet, and herbal medicine._

~

It had been surprisingly easy for Merlin to convince the football coach to let him take on the role of the school’s mascot. 

“Apparently the senior who did it last year couldn’t get anyone to sign up before he left, so they needed someone to take over right away.” Merlin said, in response to Leon’s question as to how the conversation had gone.

Lance grinned. “It probably doesn’t hurt that you’re friends with half the football team. Seeing you sitting on the bleachers doing your homework at most practices for years could easily be mistaken for enthusiasm for your school sports team.”

Leon have Merlin a strong pat on the shoulder and smiled. “Well, I’m happy for you Merlin. Now you can come with us to after-game parties without endlessly complaining that you have to get back to the shop.” 

“So are you gonna be the mascot at the game on Friday? First game of the year and all, when better to get the practice in?” Percy asked, trying to cut up his lunch with one hand while Elyan held the other. It wasn’t going particularly well, but Merlin was impressed by the effort.

He nodded. “Yeah, the coach said it’ll be my trial run, to see if I can be good at it.” Merlin paused, his head dipping towards his sandwich for a moment to conceal the blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks. “I…have to go to cheer practice tomorrow. To learn the chants and dances.” 

Gwaine, who had been attempting to flick peas at Arthur across the table and ignoring their companions, whipped round to face him. “Did I hear that right? Our little Merlin is going to be a cheerleader?”

Merlin glared at the brunet, but the effect was somewhat dampened by the fierce red hue of his cheeks. “Shut up.”

“Man, I’m jealous. You’re gonna get to spend so much time with the cheerleaders.” Lance grinned, ignoring the confused stares he received from the rest of the group.

After a momentary pause, Elyan broke the silence. “Lance, you know you’re…a football player, right? If you want to hang out with cheerleaders, you can just…talk to them.”

Lance flushed, looking down into his lunch. “There’s just a lot of them, and they all hang out together _all the time_. It’s intimidating.”

A second of stunned silence. Then a chorus of hysterical laughter burst from the group, Percy slapping the table and even Leon choking on his sandwich as he tried not to laugh openly at Lance’s awkwardness. Lance, for his part, filled his bright-red cheeks with cafeteria salad and said nothing.

Arthur patted the embarrassed Lance on the back, before turning to Merlin. “If you have to go to practice tomorrow, I can give you a lift home. We’re doing drills then, so we’ll finish a bit earlier than usual and Morgana promised she’d drive me back.”

Merlin grinned, pointedly ignoring the sly smile Gwaine was shooting at him across the table. “That’d be nice. I don’t know what exactly they want me to do, but I figure walking wouldn’t be fun afterwards.”

And if Arthur’s answering smile made Merlin’s heart flutter a little in his chest?

Well, nobody had to know that but him.

~

The first Friday of the semester rolled around quickly, what with their teachers piling work on them and the amount of time the team was spending preparing for the game (plus Merlin’s now regular attendance at cheerleading practice). All of them seemed on that knife-edge between excitement and nerves, a feeling that permeated much of the school. 

Gwaine, Merlin, and Arthur were sitting on the shared bench of their Chemistry class, Merlin and Arthur working their way through the set experiment and Gwaine sitting next to them making a few idle notes and ‘subtly’ texting under the table. 

“Merlin, you idiot, stop adding the bromine water, the reaction takes time!” Arthur complained, nudging Merlin’s shoulder with his own and pushing him to one side. 

Merlin glared at the blond, pointing at the instructions on the sheet their teacher had given them. “Add and swirl until the solution produced is no longer clear, dollophead. This is why you’re supposed to read the instructions first.” He nudged back.

“Well, if you keep adding it and not giving me time to swirl it, it won’t work!” Arthur replied, bumping slightly harder this time. Merlin, several pounds lighter and possessed of a thinner frame even if he was slightly taller than Arthur, stumbled a little and glared at Arthur. 

“Well maybe if you swirled better it wouldn’t be a worry!” Merlin shot back, and Gwaine rolled his eyes.

“How can two teenagers sound so much like an old married couple?” He asked, leaning back in his chair without looking up from his phone. Merlin flushed and shot him a poisonous glare, which failed to have any effect considering that Gwaine never saw it. 

Arthur kicked Gwaine’s shin, making the other boy grunt in pain and finally look up. “Maybe we wouldn’t have to argue so much if you would actually put some effort in.”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, pouting slightly at Arthur. “You’re saying you’d like me to be involved in the handling of potentially dangerous chemicals?” The brunet pushed himself up, tying his hair back off his face dramatically, and Arthur made a face.

“On second thought, maybe you should stay sat down. Who are you even texting?” The blond grumbled, turning back to the experiment.

Gwaine grinned. “Leon. He has a study period in the library, so I’m keeping him company.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, making a few final notes on the worksheet they’d been given. “You’re ridiculous, G.”

“Don’t worry Merl, you’re still my number one.” Gwaine blew the pale boy a kiss, which Merlin mimed batting away with his free hand. Merlin looked back down at the table, completely missing the way Arthur glowered at Gwaine over his shoulder. Gwaine merely smiled back, quirking an eyebrow at the blond.

“There, we’re finished. Will you both be going straight to the field after class?” Merlin asked, turning back to the pair who quickly finished their staring match and looked away. 

“It’s a home game, so coach will want us at the field early. Don’t you have to go hang out with the cheerleaders?” Gwaine teased.

Merlin flushed. “They want me to warm up with them, so I need to head over as well.”

Arthur began to pack up their lab equipment, making his own notations on the worksheet and giving it a once over before nodding, satisfied. “Well, we only have a few minutes left of class. We can all walk over there together.”

A few moments later, the bell rang out and the trio were among the first out of the classroom. Arthur turned to Merlin as they made their way across the school grounds towards the football field. “Are you looking forward to the game?”

Merlin sighed. “Less than I looked forward to any of the others. I didn’t realise I’d be this nervous.”

“If it helps, your face will be covered so you can always pretend it isn’t you.” Arthur grinned. “Besides, no one would ever guess that a little twerp like you would want to be the school mascot.”

Merlin glowered, shoving at Arthur half-heartedly and receiving no reaction beyond a smug grin. “You’re such a prat. Why does everyone at this school like you?”

Arthur rubbed his chin, feigning thought. “Perhaps its my athletic skills, or my intelligence, or my charm and good looks.”

“Certainly not your humility.” Merlin muttered, and Arthur kicked at his legs. The brunet darted back, grinning widely. 

Arthur smiled back. “See? Got you to smile. Stop fretting, Merlin. You’ll be alright.”

Gwaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering under his breath. “Lord save me from these useless gays.” 

~

The stands were full of cheering students, some waving banners proclaiming pride in Albion High and others chanting for the players from Mercia High School, their local rivals. Merlin fidgeted with the dragons head and plush wings strapped to his back, standing at the entrance to the field with the rest of the cheer squad. 

“Don’t worry about it Merlin. Just have fun, and the crowd will too.” Freya, a sweet girl who’d made a point of befriending Merlin during his first time practicing with the other cheerleaders, gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He smiled, not trusting his voice not to shake as they were led onto the field by the head cheerleader, whooping and yelling and jumping as they went.

Merlin was immediately accosted by the overwhelming sound of hundreds of voices joining them in cheering for Albion. It was a sensory assault, and Merlin found himself swept up in the excitement and joy, jumping around and mimicking the actions he’d been shown by the older mascot. He was almost surprised when his reward was an even louder cheer from the crowd, and Merlin allowed himself to grin wildly behind his mask.

_Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._

He wasn’t sure whether it was minutes or hours he spent chanting, dancing, and cheering with the other cheerleaders, but suddenly they were surrounded by the players as they stormed out onto the grass of the pitch. Merlin could have sworn Arthur had tossed him a rakish grin as he ran past, though the mask did make it difficult to see clearly.

He found himself stood to the side of the field, watching the game with his usual intensity. The smell of the grass and the heat of the pitch lights was even more noticeable this close to the game, and Merlin couldn’t tear his attention away from his friends as they played. Sure, maybe his eyes strayed to Arthur more frequently than anyone else, but he watched the others as well, wincing every time there was a collision. 

When half-time came around, Merlin and the rest of the cheerleaders began leading the rest of the students in the school chant, screaming over the pounding music playing through the oversized speakers. He found himself getting more and more caught up in the sea of emotions swirling around him: they were winning, it would take a miracle for Mercia to catch up, Arthur was still leading their team to victory.

Play resumed, and Merlin once again stood watching the players attack the game as if it were the last thing they would ever do, as if they were knights riding out into battle. Minutes slipped by as he stared, transfixed, as the game unfolded.

_“Touchdown!”_

_The buzz to mark the end of the game rang out across the field, and the students filling Albion High’s bleachers broke into a wave of raucous cheering as the players ran to embrace each other. Merlin and the other cheerleaders hurried out onto the pitch, celebrating their victory as loudly as possible._

_“Merlin!” A voice cut through the overwhelming fog of sound, and Merlin turned as if in slow motion, the air around him suddenly thick as treacle. Arthur had pulled off his helmet and was smiling broadly in his direction. He ran a few steps forward, closing the distance between them._

_“Congratulations, Arthur! Not that there was any doubt that you’d win.” Merlin called back, tilting the dragon mask back far enough for Arthur to see his face._

_“My good luck charm brought us victory.” Arthur said, his run now instead a purposeful stride as he came face to face with Merlin. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around the brunet’s slender waist, and he found himself pulled against a strong, broad chest._

_“Arthur? What are you doing?” Merlin’s hands were shaking slightly as they pressed against the blond’s chest, but Arthur simply smiled._

_“Claiming my reward for winning.” With that, his free hand knocked the mascot head to the ground and buried itself in Merlin’s shaggy hair, pulling him in to press their lips together._

“Touchdown!” 

Merlin was snapped out of his daze by the sound of the game ending buzzer, watching as Arthur and the rest of their friends converged on each other in a huge, celebratory hug.

The cheering and screams of the crowd were replaced in Merlin’s mind by a soft wave of white noise as his eyes were drawn to Arthur’s dazzling smile, even if it wasn’t aimed at him.

_You can dream, Merlin. It’s as much as you’ll ever get._


End file.
